


Зуб. Трагедия в семи днях

by Ereni



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По понятным причинам Эрик очень не любит врачей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зуб. Трагедия в семи днях

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем прошу винить этих людей  
> http://pay.diary.ru/~quistis/p163796041.htm  
> и Tarsius Sapiens

День первый

– Нет.   
– Эрик…  
– У меня все в порядке.  
– Эрик.   
– Ты обещал не лезть в мои мысли! Ненадолго же тебя хватило!  
– Но раз уж я все равно…  
– Нет, я сказал!  
Хлопок дверью. Негромкий, но выразительный.

День второй

– Эрик, я не понимаю. Тебе же вроде бы не нравятся страдания.   
– Страдания? – смех. – Ох, Чарльз…  
Чопорное поджатие губ.  
– Эрик. Я неплохо себя контролирую, но, судя по тому, что не только сдерживать данное тебе обещание, но и спать спокойно становится проблематичным – мне придется принять меры.  
– Это угроза?  
– Эрик, послушай, я знаю, что ты считаешь меня наивной изнеженной фиалкой. Но допусти на минуту, что так оно и есть. Я не привык к бессоннице, и не вижу повода терпеть неудобство, которое можно легко устранить!  
– Для меня в том самом процессе устранения неудобства куда больше! Научить тебя терпеть, Чарльз?  
– Не вижу смысла в подобных уроках!  
– Как и я, Чарльз! Как и я. 

День третий

– Эрик, на случай, если ты не догадался, пломба этот зуб покинула давным-давно. И хотя я не сомневаюсь в силе твоих пальцев…  
– Вон из моей головы!  
Печальный взгляд.  
– Телепатия тут ни при чем, Эрик, поверь. Всего лишь опыт.

День четвертый. 

– Эрик, я все понимаю, но вопросы по поводу симметрии твоего лица были неизбежны, и будут продолжаться. Смысла в наказаниях за них нет никакого.  
– Да ну? Проверим?   
– Ох, Эрик…

День пятый.

– Как я уже говорил, я не сомневаюсь ни в силе твоих пальцев, ни в твоем владении мелкими металлическими предметами, но все же уверен, что мой друг, обладающий званием практикующего врача, и умеющий применять анестезию, справится с куда меньшими потерями.   
– Чарльз.  
– И белый халат надевать не обязательно. Более того, не обязательно использовать зубоврачебное кресло! Я могу пригласить этого милого человека сюда…  
– Чарльз!  
– …ты сядешь в другое кресло, удобное, любимое, и…  
– Я тебе кто, по-твоему? Ребенок, который нуждается в утешениях с помощью плюшевого мишки?!  
Долгий, пронзительный взгляд.  
– Ча-р-ли!  
– Что?

День шестой. 

– У меня три условия.  
Улыбки нет. Поправка – улыбки не видно.  
– Я тебя внимательно слушаю.   
– Три условия, – напряженный тон. – Первое, никаких медсестер, ассистентов, и прочих… посторонних. Второе – никаких дополнительных анализов. Я не собираюсь торчать в городе целые сутки!  
– Конечно, Эрик. А третье?  
– Третье… без халата тоже можно обойтись.  
– Хорошо, – вот теперь она. Улыбка. – Ты же не будешь возражать против встречных предложений?  
– Что ты, я уже готов рыдать у тебя на плече, восхваляя твое бескорыстие! Чего ты хочешь?  
– Я пойду с тобой. В кабинет – тоже.  
– Как трогательно! Подержишь меня за ручку, Чарльз?  
– Не тебя. Стоматолога. 

День седьмой. 

– Тебе не кажется, что день сегодня какой-то особенно чудесный? Это так приятно, когда у тебя ничего не болит… Знаю, Эрик, знаю, не надо так морщиться. Но согласись, ощущения несравнимы. Просто стало легче дышать. Кстати, ты ведь заметил, как вырос твой самоконтроль? Всего-то скальпель, вонзившийся в дверь, врач даже понял… Эрик?  
– Фы фам не хошешь к ффомафойогу, Шаййи?  
– Что? Нет, что ты, к чему мне?  
– Шейшаф бувеф!!!  
– Эм, понял. Молчу. Я только хотел сказать – ты настоящий герой…  
Выразительный взгляд.  
– Молчу! Три порции мороженого вечером?  
Еще более выразительный взгляд.   
– Все, все… Но зря, я в детстве любил мороженое, когда…  
Отчетливый свист рассекающего воздух металла.   
– Эрик!


End file.
